Jealousy Equals Love
by i-am-insanitys-sin
Summary: This is a story about a young girl and a young boy and what they have in common. one man. Persona. one loves and admires him and the other hates him nut the one who hates him. but it appears as if he favors one over the other. Will this jealousy spark love or hate. well I guess you will have to read to find out. May or may not turn into T.
1. Prolougue

_Hey guys this is my first fanfiction so I hope you will take it easy on me and if you have any ideas of what you would like to see in this story either pm me or review k thanks. Also I will never own this and well I don't want to._

* * *

**Why. Why.** _Why would he do… How could he. After everything I did for him everything I withstood for him. I trusted him. Now I understand I was a naïve idiot. Well no more. No more will I follow him like a naïve fool. I will be free of him. I will destroy him. I'll make him regret everything he's ever done to me, every little thing that made my life miserable._ **HE WILL REGRET IT**.


	2. Chapter 1

"Rin, we are leaving." "Hai Persona – Sama." A young 11 year old girl replied with a big smile on her face. ''Will Rin – Chan get to see Persona – Sama a lot at this new place?" She asked, looking up at him with beautiful mismatched eyes. He looked down at her and sighed. "Maybe Rin. If you do what you're told." "I will, I will, Rin – Chan promises." She cried, jumping around happily. "Stop that Rin and jump in the car." Persona tells her putting the last of her luggage in the boot. Rin turns to him and bows gently. "Hai Persona – Sama." She then jumps into the car and waits for him. She starts thinking about something and once Persona is in the car she turns to him and asks. "Ne, Persona – Sama?" She starts gently. "Yes Rin." He replies starting the car. "Do you like any of the other people where we are going?" She finishes looking out the window in fear of his answer. "Hmmm, not really but I do have a 'special' student so to speak." She frowns slightly and covers her eyes with her hair. "Oh." He looks at Rin from the corner of his eyes and sighs thinking this was going to be a long trip.

* * *

The trip went by slowly as a slightly uncomfortable silence filled the car. Rin was looking out the window with a cold look on her face while Persona was staring intensely at the road. "Rin," "Hai Persona – Sama?" She answered coldly. "You remember what I told you about this place right?" He inquired. She nods gently. "Good. Recite it." Persona ordered. "Hai Persona – Sama. You told me that I will be attending a school called Gakuen Alice a.k.a Alice Academy. At this school there will be people of all ages and all of them have an alice like you and me. I am to listen to the teachers there and I am not permitted to talk about how I know you and my relationship with you. Ummmm… what else was there? Oh yeah, I am to be my normal self and I am to look for you when it's time for this ability class thing. Was that it?" She finished. "Yes but one other thing trust no one but myself, got that." He orders. "Hai Persona - Sama." "Good." Rin quickly looks over at him, "Ano, Persona – Sama. What will I do when it comes to falling asleep?" He thinks for moment. "Wait for me to arrive. I will be there but only until you fall asleep though, remember that." "Of course Persona - Sama." She replied, then all fell silent. In just a few minutes she'd be starting anew. She took a deep breath to help her prepare herself for it. This is it, a new life.


	3. Chapter 2

Hi guys here's the new chapter hope you enjoy it. Oh and after this chapter I will be writing this in first person coz that's how I wanted the story to roll. I still don't own this and its the last time I tell you all. no flames please.

* * *

"Are we here?" Rin asked as Persona stopped the car. "Yes. You will get out here and wait for your new teacher to arrive. When they get here inform them you are the new student if they don't already know. I will see you when its time for you to go to sleep. Got it. Good, now go." He orders. "Hai Persona - Sama." She nods. She clambers out of the car and grabs her stuff from the boot setting it sown beside her. 'I wonder how long it will take for the teacher to get here.' She thought to herself. Five minutes late a young adult with blonde hair came bouncing over to greet her. "Hi, you must be the new student. My name is Narumi - sensei and I'll be one of your teachers as you have been placed in my class. I hope you enjoy your time here. I'll take you to where you will be staying for now and then take you to class if that is alright with you, otherwise you may stay in your room and I'll take you to class tomorrow. Its your choice." 'Hmm, maybe I should go to class. Persona - Sama wont be in my room till later tonight and I'll just get bored so...' she considers. "I'll go to class today. May as well get it over with." She replies. "That's great, follow me." Narumi - Sensei exclaimed. Rin sighed and followed the bouncing teacher as they walked to where she would be staying. "Due to the fact that you haven't been ranked yet you will be staying in a guest bedroom. But as soon as you get your star rank you will get your own official room. So here we are, just put your stuff in your room and then we will go to class." He informs her as they stop in front of the door to the guest room. As she looks around, she notices it doesn't seem like they had had many guests. It was plain basic and boring." 'Oh well it will do.' She places her stuff on the bed and turns back to Narumi - Sensei. "Lead the way." She intructs. "Ok. Follow me." Narumi - Sensei grins. She mentally groans and follows him to the class she will be in for the rest of the year. When they reach the class Narumi - sensei goes in first to start talking to the students while Rin stays hidden behind the door. When she hears her cue she takes a deep breath and walks in.


End file.
